Fire and Ice
by wishes of falling stars
Summary: She is fire and he is ice, and together, they complete each other -slight hitsuxhina-


A/N: I'm finished this pretty quickly, on a whim. I originally intended to write this to improve my imagery, but since it's so different from what I usually write (it's much more poetic- I think) I decided to post it up anyways. It's just a drabble, nothing much. I might have been inspired form all the imagery in Alice and Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass (the books, not the movies) As always, reviews are appreciated! (Please Review :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

-

He is ice.

He is cold, hard, and unforgiving.

He lives in a world where glaciers rise like crystalline mountains and the ground is a swirling canvass of white, as the wind funnels snow into blistering twisters that shake the gnarled old trees, bent and laden with twisted icicles as large as swords, icicles that innocently chime death to anyone unfortunate enough to stand below them. The wind screams through, tearing through your very flesh, taking your senses away and numbing you until you can't feel the piercing cold or the drops of snow that lazily drift onto your pale skin.

It is a cold world, but so is he.

There is little sound, save for the howling of the north wind or the crunch of the snow as he walks through. His only companions are the snowflakes that kiss his cheek or the icicles that chime hello as he passes by, and his zanpakuto spirit, Hyorinmaru.

It is a lonely world.

It is dangerous and wild and merciless, but at the same time, it is beautiful, so beautiful. Sometimes, the lights change and turn green, then purple, then yellow as they dance across the night sky, a long ribbon made of thousands of threads of changing colors. It hits the ground and reflects a muted, but no less beautiful, rainbow hue across the stark white of ice and snow. And even then snowflakes fall gently, like little kisses blown from angels on above, to cover the earth in a cold, fluffy, white blanket.

It is a chilling sort of beauty.

* * *

-

She is fire.

She warms, burns, and blazes.

In her world, the sun always shines high in the sky, illuminating the forest below, a curious mix of soft green grass, flowers, and evergreen trees, and trees made of fiery flames that crack and spit out white-hot sparks as they wave in the breeze. There are fire flowers as well, burning brightly in the jewel color hues of diamonds, sapphires, rubies, and emeralds, like will-o-wisps blinking in the distance.

She'll dance with Tobuime and the flowers and trees, stepping lightly over the bright flowers and twirl happily through the trees, as the flames sway and spark to the rhythm of the gentle breeze.

It is a light, cheerful world.

But as she gets angry, the flames grow, until they are huge pillars of hungry, red lights that violently spew up fingers of fire and gritty black smoke, burning their way through the trees in the way of its path, swallowing up the green grass and flowers and leaving behind nothing but a wasteland of chalky grey ashes and burnt black trees with just the vestiges of the fires lingering.

For every tear she draws, one drop of rain falls in her world, and when she gets sad, the sky turns gray and the rain falls in showers, creating white steam every time a drop hits a spout of fire, leaving her and Tobuime to huddle underneath a tree, hands to a tiny blue flame, trying to keep warm as they wait for the rain to go away.

It is an unstable world.

* * *

-

She is bright, emotional, and cheerful

_He is cold, logical, and calm_

She melts his icy exterior

_He shields her fiery spirit with sheets of solid ice_

She warms his spirits

_He cools down her hot emotions_

She dances with him on the burnt grass

_He skates with her on the frost licked pond_

She lights a fire, a passion, within him

_He keeps her grounded in ice cold logic and reason_

She brings him light and excitement

_He gives her peace and cool silence_

She keeps him from getting frostbite

_He keeps her from flickering out_

She is fire, and he is ice, but together they are **complete**

-

-

**fin**

* * *

A/N: It's Hitsugaya and Hinamori, if you can't tell, but you probably could. Not really meant as romance, although you could take it that way. Just comparing their personalities and why I think they get along so well. Also, I figured if Ichigo has an inner world for him and Zangesu, the other shinigami probably have one as well, and that's my interpretation on how those might look.


End file.
